This invention relates to the field of razor assemblies, and in particular to a razor assembly having two separate razor heads, wherein one head holds a conventional size blade and the other head holds a much smaller blade for shaving in confined areas, especially around the nostrils.
2. Prior Art
A conventional razor for shaving facial hair has a shaving head with a blade which is approximately one and a half inches in length along its cutting edge. Such a razor may contain more than one blade and/or more than one cutting edge. Two blades may be mounted one behind the other for the purpose of producing a closer shave while using less strokes of the razor.
In another embodiment, a shaving head houses a single blade which has two cutting edges disposed on opposite sides of the shaving head. This embodiment results in a shaving head which is larger than the shaving head for a single edge blade. The advantage of the double edge blade is in the reduced need to change blades because a blade with two cutting edges should last twice as long.
Regardless of the number of blades or cutting edges, a razor having a conventional size cutting edge is best suited for shaving broad, relatively flat areas such as the sides of the face or below the chin. Such a razor is difficult to use in areas where there are folds in the skin, particularly in the area around the nostrils, or for precise trimming of moustaches, beards, etc. The cutting edge of a conventional razor is longer than desirable for such shaving, with the result that the user must use extra care in handling the razor, stretch the skin and distort the face to gain access, and suffer razor nicks in the process. Clearly, a razor with a shorter cutting edge would be preferred for shaving in certain areas. However, the inconvenience of having two separate razor assemblies makes this idea unattractive. What is needed is a razor assembly which will overcome this problem.
Dual element razor assemblies are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,066 to Sceberras discloses a dual headed razor having a handle supporting a pair of identical razor heads. The razor heads are mounted so that they contact the skin simultaneously but face in opposite directions, thus permitting a shaving action in both forward and rearward strokes. Sceberras does not disclose a smaller blade for precision shaving.
U.S. Pat No. 4,461,078 to Carreker discloses a dual headed razor with different size heads. Each head is mounted on a separate handle portion, and the handle portions are pivotally mounted to each other. When in operable condition, the razor heads are at opposite ends of a relatively long handle, making the device cumbersome. The length of the handle in operable condition must be relatively long, lest the user risk holding the handle too near one of the razor heads and suffering hand cuts. A simple yet versatile shaving device is needed to overcome these problems.